New Beginnings
by kudorox
Summary: Set in the canon timeline; beginning when Saya wakes from hibernation after the anime. See what happens with all your favorite characters,and how Saya and Haji try to make it work three decades after his confession. Sometimes humans are the true monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Blood+ New Beginnings (Chapter 1)

In the beginning there was nothing. It comforted her with its familiarity, warming her body for the first time in decades.

Suddenly she became aware of the nothingness, of the darkness surrounding her body. Her fingers tore against the flesh of her cocoon, long strips of wrapping tangling themselves around her thin wrists. This action caused a conflicting sensation to rise up in her, she felt the pain she was inflicting upon her casing as if it were apart of her own body; inspiring within her a drive to escape, and her pace quickened.

She felt the light before she saw it, if you can even call what happened seeing. Pain flashed through her. Gasping, her bloodied hands pushed past the resistance in front of her. She was falling. She closed her eyes tighter, body tensing for the inevitable landing. Which…did not come.

Something had stopped her from falling. That same something was now turning her onto her back, and brushing the hair from her face.

"Saya" A whisper.

The sound of breaking flesh drew her attention instantly. Like a nursing baby she thrusted her head towards the sound, willing the object of her fixation closer. A moment later something touched her lips--lightly at first, then with more force as its shape changed. She felt something deliciously hot flow into her mouth; everything stopped.

Pushing her hand against a wooden gate, lying on the grass surrounded by her song, Haji's child form pressing against her dress, the taste of the medicine, her father's birthday, no...Diva. Years passing, fogged memories of a burning village and the feel of steel against her fingers, the _joy_ she felt as they fell around her, the emptiness after. Her new father, her new brothers, her friends, and…Haji. The Red Shield. Diva.

The rest of her memories came flooding back with the taste of his blood. The things around her tightened as she came to realize they were her chevalier's arms--about the same time that she realized that against her lips were Haji's, and that though she had already swallowed the blood he had passed to her, he had not yet pulled away.

_That's right. _She thought. _Haji told me...he wanted me to live. He..._ But her train of thought was interrupted by the memory of Amshel; her sword thrust through his crystallizing form with Haji, the building collapsing on top of them. She remembered screaming out his name, clutching the infant form of one of Diva and Riku's children.

She opened her eyes, ignoring the pain this caused her and pushed Haji away. They were both sitting upright now, him staring at her, a bandaged hand still partially supporting her naked form. Her hair fell wildly in tangles around her.

"Haji, you...you're alive..."

Glowing red eyes widened further as she confirmed this for herself. Haji looked just as she remembered him. He was dressed timelessly, in that he fit in no where and everywhere at the same time--white silk shirt unbuttoned until it met his long black coat that connected in a darkened stripe down his center. his hair fell in a messy, but not unattractive way around his face. His usual blue hair ribbon was conspicuously absent, an observation that was soon forgotten as her eyes met his for the first time in three decades.

_I will not show Haji my tears. Never again. Never..._

A single tear betrayed her resolve, tracing the subtle curve of her cheek before falling onto the grass below her. She turned away quickly and quietly, a flurry of emotions rushing through her.

"Saya, please don't cry..."

Haji brought his human hand up to wipe what remained of the tear from her cheek, letting his fingers linger after tucking a lock of her long black hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him as the unbelievable happened. Haji smiled.

It was not a big smile, for it would certainly go unnoticed by anyone less familiar with his manner. But Saya saw it clearly, and it struck her so deeply that her previously clouded mind was wiped blank, soundless words falling from her lips.

She let her actions speak for her instead, leaning forward to wrap her pale arms around the man across from her and hugging him with all of her strength.

"Saya..." Haji remained motionless for a moment, unsure of what was expected of him. But he had waited so long to embrace Saya like this, long enough that he had begun to doubt her feelings in the matter...he had confessed to her after near two centuries of silence. But she...had not said the same.

_No. The situation did not allow for such things. And... _

Stopping, he sighed internally as he realized his mind seemed to have the same issues as his speech when it came to expression. But he had broken the barrier on that night, for Saya.

_For Saya. _He thought. _We kissed. Truly, and for no other reason then to be close to each other. _

_I trust Saya._

He pulled her closer now, returning the hug gently but passionately, being careful about the position of his chiropteran arm.

They stayed like that for hours, comfortable in each other's arms until Saya became aware of the chill of the evening wind against her bare skin.

"Ha-'

"Saya--"

They both stopped, having interrupted each other.

Reluctantly, Saya spoke.

"We should go."

Her voice was clear and strong, assuring them both that she would be more than able to walk on her own.

The situation then became how to get up....modestly. Blushing fiercely at the realization of her clothesless situation, Saya unwrapped her arms from Haji, pressing them to her chest.

"Ah. Ummm." Her blush deepened as she began looking anywhere and everywhere that wasn't Haji, causing her to miss the subtly amused expression that crossed his face. Having been aware of their situation for quite some time, and having prepared for it, Haji turned to his right to grab a maroon nightgown and a blanket from atop his cello case. Handing it to her casually, he then busied himself with some moss hidden amongst the grass--his back to Saya's dressing form.

A moment later he heard Saya rise and steady herself. Following her lead he too rose to his feet, gracefully lifting his case before turning to look at Saya.

"Welcome back, Saya." Haji said simply, the rustling of autumn leaves around them adding emphasis to his words.

Saya smiled genuinely as she looked out to the open fields of the country. Was her future also this full of opportunity?

_Ah. _

Her expression slipped. _Wait._

"_Haji, what happened to Diva's children? Are they still with Kai? Is Kai....Is everyone still alright? Julia? David?" She spoke with urgency now, her sentences blurring together. Haji responded by first resting a single human finger on her lips, meant to calm more than to quite._

_Knowing his response would take more words than usual, he took a quiet breath. _

"_To your first and second question, yes. Your nieces remain with Kai." He paused, and Saya saw his face lighten slightly. _

"_Even if they do not always wish it." He paused again before continuing, "To the rest, you have no need to worry. Much has happened during your slumber, Saya, but I think it would be best, as always, if you were to see and learn for yourself."_

_Saya nodded once, then again as she turned towards the darkening eastern horizon._

"_I want to meet my nieces."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the comments people! I was jumpy with excitement for the rest of the day! Don't forget to R&R again, or else...I'll make it a love triangle between KaixSayaxHaji! Mwahahaha..._

_PS: I have a livejournal too! If you ever want a change of scenery. :) .com_

**Blood+**

**New Beginnings (Chapter 2)**

After taking a quick look in the mirror, Saya turned back to the saleswoman who had been helping them.

"I'll take it." She watched as Haji handed the woman a single bill and waved away any change.

"Really Haji, I don't know where you got all that, but you needn't spend it so...so..." Pausing, she watched the woman stumble into the trash bin across the room, clutching a nearby counter and the money with equal ferocity.

"That poor woman," Saya said with a look of mock horror. "I'll bet twice that amount she leaves work early today."

Haji remained silent throughout, only speaking once they had left the store. "Why only white, Saya?" He motioned towards her new dress, then to the bag she insisted upon carrying. Saya saw his eyes linger on the bag, and moved it to her opposite hand.

"Nuh-Uh, Haji. You bought them, I'll carry them." She eyed him meaningfully before continuing, "And I thought...as far as the white thing goes...well, that now was the time, you know?" She stopped walking now, tilting her head upwards towards the cloudless sky. "I always liked white. It's...pure. Pretty, even. But last time I felt that it was an impossible color for me to wear. For so many reasons. Least of which was that when there's a fight behind every corner how can you wear something that would so easily show the evidence of every cut? My blood or theirs, white was impossible."

She turned her head towards Haji now. "I guess you could say these clothes symbolize my hope. Hope that these next few years will bring only peace. Is that...silly of me? Of someone like me?" She knew how Haji would answer, he would say no, that it wasn't silly, and that it was a good reason. Or something. Then they would keep walking; she chagrined herself for even asking.

She was surprised by his silence.

"Haji?" Nervous now, she stepped in front of him.

"Haji?"

* * *

"Do ya think 'dey noticed us?" the taller man asked, concern in his voice. "Dey stopped walkin'--what would happun if dey noticed us? Crap! They're not evun talkin'. How good's der hearin'? We're far enough aw-" Eyes widening, he leaned his head towards the older man in the passanger seat. "Ah. False alarm, I guess." He laughed nervously as he watched the couple pull apart from a chaste kiss. "Duh girl has a look uf somen' who's never been kissed in public before, boss. Is dat the kinda stuff you want me to be lookin' for? I thought ya said dey were dangerous? Don't look it ta me." He huffed, pausing to take a drag off his cigarrette.

"I'm tailin' a bunch a newlyweds. What's the world come ta?" Shaking his head in a way reminiscent of someone watching a game of tennis, he continued talking to himself even as he pressed the car's ignition key.

* * *

"Someone's at the door!" Two voices chimed in unison. The sound of running water ceased, and sure enough a series of light knocks followed. Kai Miyagusuku quickly dried his hands with a paper towel, disposing of it on his way towards the shop door.

"Did uncle Kai just do what I think he did?" piped a voice from the next room, causing Kai to slow. "Why, I think he did!" came another voice, similar to the first.

"What are you two going on about?" growled Kai, nerves on end after hearing the news. Saya was awake. He knew this would be the first place she would come.

"Uncle Kai just dried his hands with a _towel_."

"No." A tone of utter disbelief colored her words. "Not his jeans?"

"Would you believe he's not even wearing jeans? He's wearing black pants!"

"Nice pants?"

"His best."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oohmagosh. Does Uncle Kai have a hot date?"

Unstoppable laughter erupted in the next room, peppered with "Yeah, rights." Kai reached to open the door, ignoring them the best he could. _Maybe it was..._

"Delivery, sir. Sign here."

A balding man in his mid 50's held out a clipboard. From his accent, Kai guessed he was French. Not that it mattered, half the town seemed to be made up of foreigners. Exhaling loudly, he scribbled his name and handed the sheet back.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day."

Kai turned around after closing the door to examine the package. It was from A.D. Pharmaceutical Company. _Huh. Something for the girls? Did I forget something Julia told me...? _He wondered over the package's contents as he walked towards the shop kitchen for some scissors, fighting the urge to shake it like a Christmas present. Just as he arrived however, the background laughter of his nieces morphed into the announcement of yet another visitor. Setting the parcel behind the counter for later, Kai smoothed out his slacks and headed for the door again. _Maybe this time...?_

Kai opened the door with his best 'welcome' smile, only to be greeted by a small group of tourists, Americans, by the look of it.

"Oh! Are you open today?" they asked excitedly, not a foot from the store's large, 'Closed on Sundays' sign.

"I'm sorry, no. It's Sunday." His expression was point blank. At least he was able to keep his words polite.

"Oh. You're not open then?" One of the men had taken it upon himself to be a human broken record, Kai decided.

Two could play at that game.

"I'm sorry, no. It. Is. Sunday." His nerves were about shot for the day. Catching onto his mood, the group soon departed, but not before asking if he would be open later that day. Kai was fairly certain he'd never see those potential customers again. Ah well.

_Maybe I should set up a chair near the door?_ _Get some lemonade..._ His musings were again cut short by a visitor at his door, though this time they went unannounced by his personal choir. Forgetting to fuss with his appearance, he pulled open the door with a brief 'hello'.

"He--hello, Kai."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! Lulu plushies to everyone who favorited, story alerted, or commented on this story! As every writer knows, these things can make us glow with happiness. On my end, I'm sorry it took so long to update! Holidays and classes starting again kinda made the days whoosh by. I've had this chapter half done for nearly two weeks, and after a few good sit downs with it I've decided to just post the thing. I wanted to include more in this chapter--but as it is, it's still twice as long as the last one! _

_I really hope everyone enjoys it, and reviews will make the next chapter come sooner!! :)_

New Beginnings (Chapter 3)

"Where did you take her again?" Kai asked, handing Saya a mug of soup. Haji didn't answer immediately, and Kai used the opportunity to rather nervously glance back at the two girls sitting near the door. They remained the very picture of politeness: sitting straight backed, ankles crossed princess-style, neither one saying a word to interrupt.

To be honest, it was freaking him the hell out.

After being greeted by a somewhat out-of-sorts Kai, Saya and Haji had been lead into the main room of the familiar restaurant, and were now sitting on bar stools as Kai busied himself with cooking. Saya's nieces had not come to greet them right away--in fact it took a flustered Kai several attempts to bring them as far as they were now. They had both bowed politely and then taken their seats without a word. Kai had apologized for their behavior multiple times now, intermixed between their telling of the journey here.

"Fukushima."

Kai looked up from his washing, having almost forgotten the question yet still expecting more of a response. He sighed with good humor, trying to shake his nerves. "Well you haven't changed, at least." He smiled a little too widely now. "But you answered my question, technically. And I guess Fukushima's a good place--nice and open. Not terribly far from anywhere either." Haji nodded at this, but otherwise did nothing to promote the conversation further.

Saya had been the first to talk, to greet Kai and to explain their journey here. But since her nieces had entered the room she had became silent, observing them observe her. If a photograph had ever been taken of herself and Diva years ago, before experience had hardened her expression and exaggerated Diva's, she was sure it would look just as these two did now. Both of them had left their hair long and in tangles, butterfly pins cursorily holding it away from their faces. Their eyes shown, not with bloodlust but with unmasked curiosity and wonder. The way a child openly gazes at a waterfall without understanding its danger.

She jumped at the sound of her name being called.

"Y-Yes? Sorry." She said this hurriedly to Kai, though she wasn't entirely sure that it was he who had called her from her trance.

"I was just saying that if there was anything you wanted to know from me, now, you know. I mean, I'm here, and there's probably a hundred things, but..." He shrugged it off, not wanting to push information on her. But she had been looking off in the direction of the girls, so if there was something she wanted to know...? It would be good for the girls, too, to understand this process and to see what Saya did and didn't know. They needed to bond somehow, and a start was a start.

Saya wanted to know about her nieces more than anything, and so she decided it should be the last thing she asked about. In truth, she hoped they would come to tell her about themselves before she had to ask. Her stomach clenched. What if they hated her? When she first awoke five days ago she wanted nothing more than to meet them and learn of their lives. As time went by and she had more time to think, however, she came to realize the situation they would have been born into. A situation that was almost entirely of Saya's making. No mother, not even other's of their own kind besides herself and Haji. She had killed every other chiropteran that she had come into contact with. What if they resented her for that? She would understand if they did...she had resented herself for similar reasons for decades.

Saya mentally shook herself to attention. First things first. "Julia? David?" Something clicked in her memory. "Their...child? Though I guess he or she isn't a child anymore." She forced a laugh to lighten the mood. It didn't take, but Kai smiled kindly, if for no other reason than to acknowledge the attempt.

"We still see Julia now and again" Kai began, gesturing to himself and the girls, his gaze lingering on their motionless forms, "For refills and check ups and the like. She has a son who's also named David."

Saya reacted to this. "But surely there's no longer a need to continue the name...? The Red Shield was phasing itself out the last I remember." Her eyebrows pulled together as she tried to understand why Julia and David would give their child a name with such unnecessary weight attached to it.

"It was more out of...respect? Or honor? Not for the name so much--more for the father." Kai spoke the last few words carefully, as if he was dancing a fine line. This did not go unnoticed by Saya, who immediately realized what this might mean.

"Honor for the father?" Saya asked this leadingly, hoping she was wrong.

Kai shook his head before confirming for her what he had known for years.

"David--the one we all worked with, the one we fought with-- well you know him. When the Red Shield's purpose was complete, or near enough, he started looked for another cause. He didn't freak out like he did way back when--or I guess you might not remember that part too clearly," Kai paused, remembering when Saya and her chevalier had gone off on their own after the temporary dissolution of the Red Shield. "He was going to be a father, and that kept him grounded. But he still worked in a dangerous business, and unfortunately that caught up with him."

"How?" Saya asked breathily.

"It was right after you went to sleep--he was doing some random strategy advising in the mainland wars when a surprise attack came. I didn't even know until almost a year later. Julia told me of course, but it was never in the papers. Military secrets or something. She brought David--the son--over here a lot while he was growing up. The girls and him would always play together, and it allowed Julia to keep an eye on their growth. They both still come by, but everyone has there own lives, you know?"

Saya noticed the girls respond to this behind Kai. For the first time they avoided her gaze, looking sullen. _What set them off? They never knew David. But how well did I?_

Saya thought a moment over the news. She felt saddened over David's death, but it wasn't the first time she had woken up to hear such news, and it was definitely not the first time that someone close to her had died.

_When did I grow so cold?_

She looked over to Haji and found that he had been watching her carefully, his own face expressing concern rather than sadness. _Of course Haji would have known about this for years, I can't expect him to be sad now. Everyone's known for years...poor Julia._

Forcing herself to look away from Haji, she cleared her throat quietly.

"I know it's been so long, but I still feel terrible for Julia. I'm-I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for her." She closed her eyes as the truth of her words swept over her. She could never be there for anyone--not really. She would always fade out of their lives before long, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop that from happening.

_You are supposed to be there for the ones you love. And you learn to love those who are always there for you, right? _She knew this was true.

_So how could anyone really learn to love me? _

She felt surrounded by the weight of this knowledge. Not a moment later she felt surrounded by something else--something familiar yet not. She heard Kai speak in the background, followed by several pairs of feet scuffling out of the main room. Looking up, she met her chevalier's comforting gaze, her body surrounded by his arms. He did not hold her in a way that suggested sympathy or understanding. He held her in a way that suggested only the simplest, deepest kind of love.

Had he always held her like this? Was she only now able to see that?

_But how could he love someone who's never there? How could he love me?_

"How could I not, Saya?"

"What? H-How'd you...?"

He pulled away just enough so that they were now facing each other.

"I will walk beside you when ever you are able, Saya. I will lay beside you when you are not. I will fight beside you when you must. I will stand in front of you when you must not." He lifted her face towards his own, but otherwise remained still.

Blushing fiercely, she wondered how her mood could have made such a total change so quickly? She had felt lost in all time, and now she looked forward to it?

"This is love, Saya."

* * *

Kai and Saya talked together over the soft sound of running water: Kai washing their dinner dishes and passing them to Saya for drying. Kai had nearly finished catching her up to speed on all matters unrelated to her nieces.

"So," Saya began, her voice upbeat, wanting to review, "Cinq Fleches went down with Van Argiano thirty years ago. I remember the start of his trial, but those things always take so long, I didn't get to see the end of it." She held out a single finger in front of her now, counting off what she had been told.

"And Akihiro and Mao, huh? And here I thought they hated each other. Not that I knew Akihiro very well at all, but Mao never seemed the type... I thought she liked you?" She turned her hand in an accusing manner towards Kai, giving him a mock questioning look.

He just sighed with good humor and handed over another dish.

"Don't think you're escaping this conversation, Kai. I'll let you go now, but I expect answers later! I won't be forgetting!" She eyed him meaningfully before taking the wet plate and drying it quickly with a dark blue towel.

"Lewis is retired and golf's. Gotcha. He gives hilarious gifts during Seibo. Check. Joel is involved in government and multiple--charity organizations? Was that it? What am I missing?"

"Me!" A voice from the far wall cut through Saya's last few words. A small, purple haired girl with long pigtails and sunken eyes dropped through the open window and ran straight towards Saya with amazing speed.

"Lulu!" Saya exclaimed, surprise coloring her voice for more than one reason. She struggled to remain standing and looked towards Kai for both an explanation and balance.

He just laughed and set down the chopsticks he had been holding. "You remember Julia was experimenting with the enzyme in your blood to suppress the Delta Series? Well she got it to work on suppressing the Thorn too. Lulu here is a regular visitor--once the sun goes down. Isn't that right, Lulu?"

"It sure is--I've been waiting forever for you to get up Saya. Have you _seen_ the channels on TV these days?" She started pulling Saya in the direction of the main house--the location of the nearest television set. Saya didn't even have a chance to protest before she was yanked from the room, leaving Kai with a half sink full of unwashed dishes.

_Mwahaha. I know I promised plot, and this chapter was kinda fluffy. Why do my chapters always turn out that way? I'm not even that big of a fluff fan. I've got the dang T-shirt from the Anti-Girly-Fluff-Stuff convention. And what do my chapters turn out like? Psh. But I promise that this chapter(and the last) had important plot-ness info in them. 'Twas just left naked and shivering among fluff. Poor plot. *hands cookie* More drama to come! And free AGFS Convention T-shirts to reviewers. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I know, I know, it took me long enough to update. If it helps, this chapter is almost double the length of the last chapter, which was almost double the length of the one before that. The reason: I can't summarize for crap. I vowed to make "Event A" happen by the end of this chapter. But in order for "Event A" to happen, "Event B" had to happen, and the characters had to get to "Place X". This was my reasoning. But because of cosmic injustice, I am somehow unable to just write "So off the characters went to Place X, where Event B happened." Nooo. I start writing the whole conversation that leads to someone deciding something that has something to do with the later decision to go to Place X. I'm 1000 words in and Event B has left me for another woman. *sighs* In the end I am happy to say that shiz went down, and I can start messing with you all. I love the theories that a few of you have offered up, and much love to Aldedron, GoldenDragon326, and Swisty. You are now immortalized in the Fan-Fiction archives for your reviews. Swisty, sorry about the Lulu plushies--I offer them up in spirit. :) _

_Now--Enjoy! (And Review!)_

**New Beginnings (Chapter 4)**

Haji watched the sun rise. Everyone was asleep, and Lulu had left hours ago after half-heartedly apologizing for Saya's collapsed form near the television set.

The sounds of a few early risers permeated the morning calm, but it was otherwise quiet. Having already spent most of the night watching Saya rest, Haji now looked toward the lightening horizon. It stretched on and on, pink rays shooting upwards from a crimson base before being swallowed by a colorless band that separated the dawn from the last reaches of the night sky. Haji couldn't deny its beauty, not that he wanted to, but he long ago learned how fickle nature could be. There was a storm coming.

Kai was the next to get up, and after dressing he began boiling the ingredients for the day's broth. He grunted a good morning as Haji entered the kitchen, handing him a cup of tea to take to Saya. Haji nodded in thanks before traveling soundlessly down the hallway, pausing first to glance at the sleeping silhouettes of Diva's children: Mika and Zuki. He remembered back when Saya and Kai had talked for hours and hours over what to name them. They settled on the phrase "mikazuki," taking it to mean the new moon. They did so for more than one reason, the most obvious being that both were part of an ancient cycle. But more importantly they represented a new beginning. They were a blank slate, a chance to start over. Haji truly hoped that they would do so, and that they wouldn't live to repeat the events of the past. The thought reminded him of the night before, after Saya had been taken away by Lulu. Kai had explained why he thought the girls might have been acting so uncharacteristically silent.

"I never...told them everything," Kai began, clasping and unclasping his hands. "I gave them half answers at first, when they started asking about the reasons behind the blood infusions. They said they felt different than the other kids, and I told them that they were. But I always left it at that, and they were so easily distracted in the beginning that it didn't matter."

"When they turned twelve, they started asking about their mom. Of course, they had asked about her before, but never like this. This time they wanted the truth, and the determination in their eyes..." Kai shook his head at the memory. "They looked totally grown up at that moment. And I couldn't lie to them." He paused as a shadow of the unease he had felt at that moment flashed through him, turning his stomach.

"They knew their mom's name was Diva, and that their father's name was Riku, who was my brother. They knew we had a sister too, Saya, and that she was still alive. This time I explained why she couldn't come visit with us. I told them what she was, what _they_ were, and explained the reason's behind the taboo of mixing their blood. Years after, I told them about you, Haji, and the concept of a chevalier. I told them that Riku had also been Saya's chevalier, and about the...cross mating that was needed for the next generation."

Kai looked directly towards Haji now, his words laced with meaning. "I never told them how their mother died. They know Saya killed many rouge chiropterans through the Red Shield, as did I. They know that Diva and Saya didn't get along. But they believe that their mother died when the theatre collapsed that night. I didn't want to tell them...anything that might make it harder for Saya. I know she wants to know them, to be family. They feel the same way. They always wanted to know more about you, though I told them that they'd have to wait to ask you directly. I don't think they knew where to begin last night. After all, it's the first time they've met anyone else like them."

* * *

Haji pulled himself out of his memories as he entered Saya's room. She had slept restlessly, the sheets were tangled around her legs and the comforter lay forgotten on the floor.

Setting the tea down carefully on the side table, Haji sat silently on the edge of the bed. He paused for a moment to contemplate his next move. Smiling just the tiniest amount, he leaned closer till his lips brushed against her cheek. He kissed her lightly again and again until he met her lips, which twitched and parted at the sudden contact. Surprised, Haji pulled away under the watchful gaze of a now very awake Saya.

"Hmm." She pursed her lips, trying to fight a smile. "Good morning to you, too."

Haji had almost forgotten the tea by the time he gathered his wits again. He handed it to her, turning over her reaction in his head. He didn't know what to make of it.

Saya sipped her tea quietly, watching the subtle changes in Haji's expression as he stood up, taking a step back from the bed. She would tell him to sit and get more comfortable, but she knew that he preferred to stand. He didn't do so out of coldness, or because he couldn't relax, he just honestly liked standing better.

Deciding she had to be the one to break the silence, she asked what he and Kai had discussed the night before. She nursed her drink throughout Haji's abridged telling of their conversation, unsure if the news made her happy or not. On the plus side, it was probable that the girls didn't hate her as she feared, but then, that was because they didn't know the truth. Saya wanted to develop a bond with her nieces so badly--but she didn't want it to be based on half-truths, especially one's that were so directly relevant to everyone involved.

She would always fear that they would find out somehow, and then anything they had would turn to ash. Though...how could they find out? Who would tell them? Few knew what really happened thirty years ago, and of those, who was left that would want to hurt them?

Maybe then, just maybe this meant she could feel confident enough to get to know her...family. The same blood ran through their veins as it did hers. Not since Diva could she claim such a thing, and at the time she wished it wasn't so.

At that moment she resolved to form a relationship with them worthy of a true family. She would do anything for them, and show them the love that they deserved.

Her decision to be closer to her nieces carried Saya through the morning. She asked Kai if they could miss lessons to show her and Haji around the city. She figured a lot had changed in thirty years, and it provided the perfect opportunity to spend the day together. Kai opted to stay back and run the restaurant, claiming tourists couldn't get enough of his traditional Japanese food, and he didn't want to disappoint. He waved them off with a smile, silently hoping that everyone got along.

They went through the business district first, upon Kai's recommendation. It had changed the most since Saya had last been in Okinawa, and maybe they could do some window shopping.

They walked in awkward silence for the first few minutes, Haji and Saya walking side by side behind Mika and Zuki. Haji carried two large umbrellas folded under his right arm, despite the cloudless sky. He had taken crap from Kai for it, but it made him look all the more forward to coming back dry and watching the other man wring out the patio furniture. He fought a smile.

After another block, Mika stopped. She had made up her mind. _To hell with waiting for her to be the adult and start something._ She turned abruptly on her heals, facing Saya.

"So what's the deal? Who's side are you on anyway?" She stood about a meter's length from them, her gaze fixed.

"W-What are you talking about? Who made sides about what?" Saya was shocked at her niece's outburst, but more than that she was confused. _What could I have missed? This isn't the way to start off..._

"I mean uncle Kai's side, or ours."

_Might as well lay it out fast and dirty._ "He wants us to act like normal people. But we're not. The world was in all sorts of trouble 'cause of you and mom back then, right? Like, you guys started some serious heat. And you're the same as us, so we should be able to do some seriously cool stuff too. We don't want to destroy the world or anything, we're not evil. But for real, we're tired of being told to just live normally. We've been in schools for decades. We're sick of learning the same 'normal' things! Are you going to teach us about- well- us? About what we can do? At the very least, how to defend ourselves?"

Mika was breathing heavily after finishing her outburst, which was made all the more noticeable since Saya felt like she hadn't taken a breath since it began. Haji too had become increasingly amazed at the emotion powering Mika's monologue, and he tensed as Zuki stepped forward next.

"Aunt Saya?" She said this so innocently that the contrast was disorienting. "We just want to know if you'll teach us. It doesn't have to be anything big, and _certainly_ not dangerous!" She tilted her head to one side, her expression seeming to say that to think such a thing was preposterous. "We just...never got to learn anything f-from...our mom." Zuki looked up from behind her eyelashes, an expression of helplessness painting her face.

_Ha! If that doesn't do it..._ Though Mika didn't have to try very hard to look saddened by her sisters words about their mother. They loved Kai like a father, but he could never answer all the questions they had about their abilities. She and Zuki had tried experimenting, but the most they had been able to do was to break a dozen of the school sports records. Lulu had taught them how to "run" over short distances, but it always exhausted them. They healed amazingly quickly, and they knew what their blood could do to those around them, but...They couldn't let this chance slip away. Both girls had always felt like something was missing from their lives. Maybe it was a sense of identity? Maybe if they were trained to understand the powers that they were born with they would be able to quell the restlessness that plagued them. Their Aunt was the only the one that knew what it was like, the only one in the world.

Of course they wanted to be able get to know her, to become friends and family. But they couldn't risk her leaving, and a few years wasn't a lot of time.

Mika watched as Saya's defense crumbled under their display of sadness. This had been easier than either of them had thought. She felt a feeling of triumph, but made sure that it didn't show. Not yet.

They found a shaded spot in a nearby park, and Saya proceeded to answer any questions they had about being a queen. She often had to pull from what Diva had done, as it took a regular diet of human blood to unlock many of their chiropteran abilities. She became flustered when they asked what it was like to drink her chevalier's blood.

Her face flushed. This couldn't be happening. "Ah, oh. Umm, well..." She was beginning to panic. She wanted to look to Haji for help but...No! That was the last thing she should do! She tried looking at the ground, or at the sky, but it seemed that no matter where it was she could still feel three curious pairs of eyes on her. _Three?_ How could they ask her this? Haji was right _there_ for Christ's sake!

_And if he wasn't...? What would I say then?_

"It's...It's ummm..." _Crap Crap Crap!_ Her face was dangerously red, and she couldn't see a way out. _Noooo..._

"I'm afraid that question is too private." Haji interjected, having decided that Saya had been embarrassed quiet enough for one day. Though he felt a kind of disappointment at not being able to hear her answer. But her well-being trumped his curiosity any day.

"I would advise you to be more considerate in the future, and ask more generalized questions. Please."

Mika pouted, and Zuki apologized.

They continued back and forth for a while longer until, all at once, they noticed the sky had darkened considerably. The wind had picked up, and most of the people wandering the shops had begun to head home.

The girls stood first, brushing the grass from their skirts. Haji handed them an umbrella before turning to Saya.

"You can go on ahead," Saya offered, referring to her nieces. "I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. Tell Kai I'll be back in time for lunch." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Nodding, Zuki turned to leave, but paused as she realized her sister was not following.

"Thank you, Aunt Saya." Mika confessed. "I know we kind of forced information out of you. Well, guilted it. But I want you to know that we really appreciate it. I hope...I hope we can hang out more later. No strings or interrogations attached!" She waved before turning to run off in the direction of the restaurant, Zuki silently following.

"Well, that went..." Saya paused. "I-I have no idea. How did that go?" She looked to Haji, before remembering her earlier embarrassment. She compromised by staring somewhere over his left shoulder.

"You answered their questions, and they thanked you for it. They wish to spend more time with you." He ducked his head slightly to catch her gaze. She quickly looked elsewhere, pushing her hair behind one of her ears.

"Yeah. I suppose if you put it that way." She still felt uneasy. "But should I have even answered all their questions?"

Haji saw his chance, and he took it. It was just them now. "But Saya, you didn't answer _all_ their questions. I believe you pointedly avoided one of them."

Saya's breath hitched, and she swiped violently at Haji's arm, breaking the umbrella in half. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"Haji! Look what you made me do!" She huffed, embarrassment plain across her face. It had started to rain.

She let out a heavy breath before jerking her head up to face the gaze of the man before her. He looked subtly amused, and her eyes narrowed in response.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going back before I drown!" She knew he would follow her, and she knew that he knew that she knew it too. But he had purposely embarrassed her again, and she needed to make a performance out of her disapproval. Besides, it took her mind off of the uneasiness from earlier. Which...was probably why he had done it in the first place.

Saya and Haji arrived back at the restaurant ten minutes later to be greeted by a very wet Kai.

"Damn rain came out of nowhere, and I had to get all the patio covers inside before they got ruined." He explained, pleased to see that Saya and Haji were also as wet as he. So much for Haji's planning.

"Didn't you guys have an umbrella though? What happened? Did you give it to the girls?"

"Yeah, we did," started Saya, avoiding the issue of the second umbrella. "Didn't they bring it back with them?"

"I dunno, they haven't shown up yet. Weren't they with you?" Kai stopped drying himself for a moment to see Saya and Haji glance at one another.

"We sent them a few minutes ahead of us--not long ago. But they should have made it back by now." Saya was worried. What if something had happened to them?

Kai surprised them by shrugging. "It's only been a little bit then, I'm sure they just stopped to get ice cream or something. Mika spends money faster than the government can print it." He laughed before throwing a set of dry towels at them.

"You should be worrying about yourself more. You're gonna regret it later if you don't get out of those clothes. Trust me." He walked away, rubbing a towel over his head with one hand, the other carrying a dry pair of house slippers.

___

_So? Fufufu. I spent absolutly forever on this thing, but it still sounds like it was written by a junior high schooler. Meh. As such, does anyone know a Beta? Are YOU a Beta with a bit o' time to spare? I would love to start doing the whole 'fresh eyes' thing--maybe it could really help my writting. Or not. :)_

_Also, does anyone out there have an opinion on Kai's romantic life? I havn't really been able to decide on a pairing for him, or if he even needs/wants to be paired. I tried asking him, but he just yelled at me for tracking mud into his place---sorry! I forget to take off my shoes a lot! And it's wet and rainy here too! I was writting about them in the rain and looking out the window..._

_Let me know if anything comes to mind, and what you thought about this chapter. Or just use me as an excuse to rant about the SuperBowl. I will share my pretzels with you. :)_

_Till next time! (sooner than last time, I promise!)_

_-Kudorox_


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Couple-Days-After-Thanksgiving, all. I am, in fact, alive. Uh, surprise! This chapter has been mostly done for quite some time, but because I became so distracted by everything else in my life, it remained unposted and unenjoyed for months. It was, however, beta-ed by the wonderfully efficient Aldedron. She got this chapter back to me in just a couple days with some marvelous suggestions, and I thank her grandly for that! Finals are here for me in the next two weeks, but I hope to write and post as much as possible during winter break. It worked last year! (oh god, has it been that long since I started this thing) :)  
Feel free to comment, complain, or lurk. Really, who am I to judge after all this time. Plot happens in this chapter -fluff was kinda taking over there for a bit. As a general reminder for those of you without photographic memories, the story so far is thus:  
Saya has woken up 30 years after the end of the anime. Haji is with her, and together they go to see Kai.  
Kai has been taking care of Saya's nieces-with occasional help from Julia and her son, David. The father-the David we are all familiar with, was reported dead not long after Saya went to sleep.  
Red Shield is no longer in existence, but since (almost) all chiropterans are extinct, this isn't a real problem.  
Mika and Zuki(the nieces) confronted Saya about feeling like outsiders, and pressed her for information as to how to unlock their true powers. Since drinking human blood is pretty much the answer to that, Saya had a hard time of it. She was also embarrassed when questioned about drinking Haji's blood. Haji reluctantly saved her from having to answer. Since then, Saya and Haji have returned to Kai's shop/home, but the girls are late.

**New Beginnings (Chapter 5)**

It was dark. The girls hadn't returned.

Kai had long since removed Saya's watch, but she stared at her bare wrist anyway.

"This is ridiculous. We have to go look for them." She snatched up her jacket and headed for the front door.

Kai stepped out in front of her, a forced look of calm on his face.

"Look, I called Julia. She says that the girls called to chat around four o'clock. It's only a quarter past six; they probably just went out to grab dinner."

Saya saw the stress behind his expression and wasn't fooled.

"I know you're just trying to calm me down, but now's not the time. You're worried too. I'm going." She slipped past him with hurried grace, Haji following silently.

It was still damp outside, the heavy rain from earlier lingering under the darkened sky. The pair jumped silently over the rooftops, all pretense of normality discarded as their worry for Mika and Zuki grew. They followed the path the girls had taken away from the park, soon arriving at an intersection.

"Which way?" Saya asked, head turning back and forth between the different streets.

She didn't wait for Haji to answer, however, instead flashing to her left in the direction of an antiques store. They could see a dim glow coming from the back of the shop, and Saya quickly began knocking loudly on the front glass. Haji stepped to her side, noticing the impressive display of samurai armaments in the window.

A young foreign man approached them from inside the shop.

"Sorry, we're closed!" He gestured towards the sign in the window.

"We're not here to shop!" yelled Saya.

"Our nieces may have stopped by her earlier—twin girls—we're here looking for them!"

She paused, ready to describe them further if needed, but he waved at her dismissively.

"I don't want no trouble okay? Those girls were here, and I sent them along. I haven't done anything wrong, and now I'm done doing business with you all." He pulled the bars down over the inside glass to emphasize his point and turned to leave.

"Wait! Where did y—"

Saya watched as he left through the back of the shop and the lights went out. She turned to Haji, who stepped close enough to wrap his arms around her. He bent slightly before propelling both of them to the roof of the building.

They watched as the shop owner exited loudly down the back stairs. He paused to adjust his things before heading down the nearest side street, tapping his fingers rhythmlessly against his coat pocket.

Saya didn't hesitate, appearing in front of him instantly. A thrill ran through her as she was reminded of how good it felt to move like this.

"Where did you send my nieces?" Her tone was deadly, a list of implied threats running through it.

"Wh-what the hell?" He turned in an attempt to run, but stopped short as he noticed a man in front of him. Haji stood still, shoulders back. The shop owner immediately gave up escape, turning back to the woman.

"I dunno who you people are or why everyone is suddenly so interested in those local girls. They haven't done nothing wrong, and I'm sorry I ever got involved." He crossed his arms over his chest with an expression of guilt on his face.

"I just want to find my nieces. Tell me where they are." Saya's voice was a bit more passive now, but her determination for answers hadn't changed.

The owner looked her over, her shared appearance with the girls' obvious, and somehow relaying truth to her words.

He caved.

"I don't know how much of this you know, or how you're related to all it all. But five days ago some European man comes into my shop asking about my collection—nothing specific. He says he's new to the area, and has a _daisho_ set even rarer than mine. He told me to send anyone interested over in the direction of the old high school where they'd see his shop or something. I dunno, I never checked it out. Yesterday, he stops by and says he found a good buyer online, and if I would please send them in his direction when they came by here. He told me to expect two teenage girls. It seemed super fishy, but he... he paid me to make sure they got over there." His face twisted down in shame as he continued. "I didn't want to take the money, but business hasn't been good lately and I—I really needed it. Then today another man attempts to pay me to call him when those girls got to my shop. I told him to—Hey." He looked up from staring at the ground only to find both the strange girl and her bodyguard gone.

"Why can't we find _anything?" _Saya hissed in frustration, her tone echoing off the school walls. They had been combing through the courtyard for almost an hour and her patience was all but gone.

"Saya."

"What could have happened here? There's no sign of a struggle, or of anything at all. The shopkeeper said this was where he was instructed to send them, wasn't it?" She kept her voice low and controlled, but her fists shook with frustration as she flashed across the grass.

"Saya."

"Haji, don't you try and talk me into going back; we can't just give up. There has to be something."

"_Saya_," he repeated, the added force in his tone making her turn towards him.

"What!"

He held up three small pieces of foil. She appeared at his side.

"What are these? Candy wrappers?" She took them from Haji and examined them.

"They smell of the girls, and someone else," he remarked.

Saya's head snapped up. "Really?" She straightened, her gaze predatory. Haji watched her with mixed feelings. She looked right when she was hunting someone like this, her eyes one step from the glow he knew so well. But it made him uneasy.

"Do you recognize the third scent?" she asked.

"No... and yes. I know I've never encountered this exact scent before, of that I'm sure, but it still feels familiar." His gaze dropped a bit. "I'm afraid my sense of smell is not that of a bloodhound; I won't be able to track it."

"Don't worry about that. I'm amazed that you could even tell they were touched by the girls. Now that we know that, maybe we can get something off of the third. Technology's got to have improved in that field in the past thirty years, right?"

"There's no way to lift prints off of crinkled foil— the surface is too textured. Sorry." The officer handed the foils back in a clear evidence bag and stepped out of the lab room.

Saya made a sound of frustration, her sudden movement knocking papers everywhere.

"Saya..." Haji knew that this had a been a long shot, and moved to calm her. But he stopped more than a foot behind her, unsure of how to do so. Her back was turned to him, and her shoulders shook with anger. Their only lead had gone cold. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but something kept him from doing so. They still didn't know if there even was a problem; the girls had only been missing for a few hours. Though he had to admit, the shopkeeper's words were alarming. Someone was willing to pay strangers for a meeting alone with them. He had rarely interacted with the girls over the years, but he felt strongly attached to them.

Haji noticed that his arm had risen out towards Saya, fingers outstretched. He wanted so badly to be able to comfort her and to make everything better. To be able to find Mika and Zuki.

He heard her swallow and then watched as she walked out of the room. Haji let his arm fall.

Kai paced the main room, no longer trying to feign ease. It hadn't been long enough to start calling and worrying people but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone for the umpteenth time that evening and dialed Mika's number. He set it on the counter with the speakerphone on and listened to the ring echo off of the empty walls. Again and again. After a minute her voice cut in, relaying its usual message of absence: "I'm sorry, Mika isn't here right now. You've reached her refrigerator instead. If you'd kindly leave a message I'll post it on myself with a pineapple magnet." He remembered joking with her when she first changed her message to that—and asked for the stove. Kai walked around the counter and snapped the phone shut.

His body tensed as he recognized the package from earlier. He had forgotten all about it since Saya's arrival. Picking it up and flipping it over, he checked the return address again: A.D. Pharmaceutical company. It was addressed to the girls. He grabbed a steak knife from the pile of clean dishes and sliced across the package's seal. Ripping through the last of the tape by pulling the cardboard flanks upwards, Kai found himself staring at a notebook surrounded by packing peanuts. His stomach tightened as he lifted it out of the box carefully, revealing two glass vials filled with black liquid. Julia had never sent such a strange package to them before, and he was beginning to worry that maybe it wasn't her who ordered it after all.

Backing away from the gutted cardboard box, he felt behind him for his cell phone.

"Hello?" a distracted female voice answered.

"Julia? It's me."

"Oh! Nice to hear from you again, Kai. Did you forget something earlier? With all this back-and-forth I'm thinking it's high time David and I discussed coming down for a visit." Kai could hear the hum of machines in the background and the faint tapping of a keyboard. Julia never ceased to amaze him with her multitasking abilities.

He debated for a second whether or not to tell her the girls were missing. It still hadn't been that long, they would probably be walking through the door any minute now. His stomach flip flopped, and he decided to keep his paranoia to himself.

"Listen, you wouldn't have forgotten to tell me about a package you sent for them, would you?"

"Hm? A package?" She paused, and the typing in the background stalled. "Not since that last one for Lulu. You received that one, correct?"

"Right. But nothing after that?"

"I'm afraid not. Are you low on something? I can put to—"

"Don't worry about it, Julia," Kai interrupted, his anxiety growing. Julia sensed this, and pressed on.

"Kai? ...If you're not low on anything, then why ask about a package? You didn't get a random one, did you? If it seems suspicious, don't open it, okay?"

"Ah... well..." Kai realized his mistake and cringed.

"You opened it? And it made you think of me? What in the world was in it?"

"Just... just some vials of stuff. Unmarked. And a notebook."

"Kai, that sounds dangerous. Don't touch it. Any of it. I'll fly in later next week and take a look. Business expense. Keep the girls away from it too, will you?" He could hear her shaking her head. "Why would you open something like that anyway, Kai? You have more sense than that."

"What? Hey, it wasn't marked 'suspicious package', okay? It's from..." He circled back over to the box, crouching down to read the return address on its side. "…A.D. Pharmaceutical company. I thought maybe you switched."

"A.D. Pharmaceutical? Are you sure?" He heard a shuffling on the other end, followed by sound of a shutting door.

"Yes? Why? Julia, why are you suddenly so worked up?"

"Kai." She exhaled. "I do not mean to alarm you, and it is most probably not going to be a problem, but don't touch anything that came out of that package, alright? I'm on my way home right now, and I'm going to grab tickets to Okinawa in the morning. Pick me up at 10?"

"What? You're really coming because of this? What the heck aren't you telling me?"

"A.D. Pharmaceuticals tried to recruit me when they started up fifteen years ago. They knew of my work with the chiropterans. At least, their president knew of my work."

_Fifteen years ago?_ thought Kai. _Who would have waited until then to start something related to Julia's old work with the chiropterans? They had been completely eradicated—sans Saya, Haji, Mika and Zuki, twenty-five years ago. Hadn't they?_

"Julia, who contacted you about working for this company?" He could hear her getting into her car.

"But they haven't had access to any queens' blood," Kai heard her mutter, the sound of an engine starting in the background.

"Kai, fifteen years ago Van Argiano was released from prison. He immediately began amassing support for a new company, this time with financial backing from the French government. Apparently, something he wrote while behind bars interested them enough to cut his sentence in half. He contacted me personally with a job offer—I was to lead a division of the company responsible for using chiropteran blood derivatives to heal wounds in humans. I declined, naturally, since exposing people to any level of chiropteran blood can have terrible consequences. I told him as such, but he was convinced I was wrong."

Kai paused to absorb this new information, angry with himself for never having looked into Van's activities after he left prison. Now that Julia had mentioned it, he remembered clearly seeing his release on the television years ago. "Julia?" He asked, still trying to understand her earlier reaction. "That's unnerving, but what does it all have to do with this package?"

"I have no idea. But if I were you, I'd keep a seriously close eye on the girls, alright? Van Argiano's chiropteran experiments never got off the ground because he didn't have access to queens' blood. Since then he's dabbled in human developmental research, but if the French government is putting pressure on him for results of a different nature, or if he's just gotten bored with the limits of the human body—he might be interested in what your nieces have to offer. This 'package' could be a harmless gift, of course—until I examine it we won't know. But it could also be a sign that Mika and Zuki are again of interest to a very dangerous man."

Kai saw no reason to keep it from her any longer. "Julia, as of this afternoon, the girls are missing."


End file.
